Boucle bouclée
by Hiromichi
Summary: Ils sont venus, ils nous ont connu, ils ont disparu... Ils ont changé ma voie toute tracé aux côtés de mes amis en un chemin pleins d'épines et de larmes. Ces triplets, je les hais autant qu'ils m'ont fasciné. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **heu.. ben comme d'hab tout est à JKR ^^.

**Genre:** Perso je sais pas quoi mettre. Mystère? Un peu. Si vous avez des idées après avoir lu...

**Autres:** Alors c'est le premier chapitre d'un Two Shot. Il est le principal et plus important à mes yeux, le second juste d'un autre point de vue.

Je tiens a dire aussi que je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic qui raconte le pourquoi de la trahison de Peter, j'ai même fait exprès de ne pas en lire une avant de le terminer. Car oui, voici un point de vue de Peter, mais un peu différent.

Je pense aussi que c'est mon meilleur écrit sur le thème d'Harry Potter. C'est mon préféré en tout cas, et c'est celui sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé.

Merci à ma Beta Dedel pour l'avoir lu et corrigé

* * *

Eux, ils sont arrivés d'on ne sait où. Ils sont apparus à Poudlard en début mars de notre dernière année. On ne les a pas vu en premier lieu en même temps, ils sont arrivés l'un après l'autre, ils étaient envoutants et charismatiques. Je les détestais autant qu'ils étaient beaux.

Tout commença un samedi après-midi, dans notre salle commune de Gryffondor, j'étais à même le sol, allongé, le torse sur un coussin, un devoir de Divination sous les yeux. Mes trois plus chers amis étaient là aussi, un lisait assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, proche de moi. Les deux autres étaient eux en pleine concentration, rare chez eux, sur une partie d'échec, juste en face. Nous étions nous quatre, les seuls occupants actuels de la pièce, beaucoup de nos cadets étaient partis un peu plutôt pour aller au Prés-au-lard, d'autres, je ne sais où dans ce grand château  
qui nous servait d'école et de refuge. Je terminai alors mon devoir que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, une jeune femme même, bien connu étant une des Préfets en Chef, et étant la petite amie de ce cher James. Qui se leva d'ailleurs immédiatement, laissant ce pauvre Sirius devant un échec et mat, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Bon James, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais ce n'était pas pour cette priorité que je suis ici, au lieu de bosser pour les ASPIC.  
- Oui, je me disais aussi. Donc Lily-Jolie, quelles bonnes nouvelles nous amènes-tu ? demanda-t-il avec malice.  
- Nous avons pour cette dernière année des nouveaux.  
- Des nouveaux ? demanda Sirius en relevant un sourcil.  
- Oui et d'ailleurs le premier, ben le voilà, finit-elle alors.

Tous les quatre, nous n'avions pas fait attention au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle en toute discrétion.

- Je vous le laisse et je m'en vais chercher le deuxième.

Le jeune homme était relativement impressionnant, il était grand, musclé, car ça on le voyait clairement, même si son corps était caché par sa robe. Il avait les cheveux roux flamboyants avec de tout petits reflets blonds, tirés en arrière, ceux-ci lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des oreilles. Il avait un regard presque terrifiant, d'un bleu foncé électrique. Même pour un homme, il avait du charme, quelque chose de relativement hypnotisant, son visage était fin, mais pas trop, parsemé de taches de rousseur, il était aussi marqué, par quoi je ne l'ai jamais su, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il avait vécu des choses dures, il semblait aussi plus vieux, vraiment plus vieux. Il avait aussi une cicatrice, elle partait de son oreille gauche et descendait en ligne jusqu'au milieu de son cou.  
Il nous souri, à notre plus grand étonnement. Car oui au premier abord, il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, mais plus un style beau gosse glacial et cassant.

- Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Léon Dela Grange, je suis nouveau avec mon frère et ma sœur qui arriveront dans quelques minutes normalement.

Il tendit sa main au plus proche, c'est-à-dire James, j'aperçus dans son regard sombre une vague compassion teintée de tristesse, lorsqu'il prit dans sa main celle tendue par mon ami.  
Étrange, lorsque ce fut au tour de notre Sirius national, il abordait toujours son sourire étincelant, mais pareil ici, ses yeux étaient étranges. Ensuite vint Remus, mais n'aimant pas spécialement les contacts physiques, il le salua de la main. Encore là, c'était bizarre. Je me suis ensuite levé pour me présenter.

- Bon..bonjour, Peter, dis-je en présentant ma main.

Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de la prendre. Son sourire était toujours la, mais dans ses yeux, je ne sais pourquoi il y avait comme de la haine. Celle-ci me fit trembler, je pense que j'avais rêvé sur le coup, mais cette haine se confirma peu après.  
Les deux surexcités qui me servaient de meilleurs amis commencèrent à le bombarder de questions, mais il ne dit rien, il s'installa sur une chaise non loin et nous dit simplement:

- Je préfère que nous attendions mon frère et ma sœur avant de parler.

Il nous laissa en doute pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire énigmatique. Oui, car peu après, Lily revenait avec deux autres jeunes gens. Je ne pensais pas que les deux autres seraient aussi charismatiques que le premier, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent entièrement dans la salle commune je fus presque étonné. Ils étaient tous les deux de la même prestance.

Le premier, le deuxième garçon, avait des cheveux noir corbeaux, lisses arrivant jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que des mèches retombant négligemment sur son visage, un visage plus fin que le premier. Il était aussi un tout petit peu plus petit, le rouquin, a mon avis, frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt, lui devait atteindre le mètre soixante-quinze. On voyait aussi par dessus sa robe les muscles qu'il pouvait arborer. Son visage avait les mêmes yeux bleus foncés électriques, un nez plus fin, sur lequel était posée une paire de lunettes, ronde et classique, comme celle de James d'ailleurs. Sinon, lui aussi semblait ne pas avoir que dix-sept ans, il semblait même plus vieux que le roux, je l'aurais rencontré dans la rue, je n'aurais pu lui donner un âge, il était si jeune et vieux à la fois. Il avait vécu des choses plus dur peut-être, voire surement, que son frère.  
Il avait aussi une cicatrice sur le visage, elle se voyait plus que celle de son frère car elle se marquait du milieu de son front à droite sur le visage et descendait jusqu'au haut de sa joue. Elle était bien visible, mais elle ne le défigurait pas, elle faisait même dégager de lui quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais définir. Cet homme aussi était hypnotisant, et il imposait le respect.

Il se présenta d'ailleurs sous le nom de Henri Dela Grange, il serra lui aussi les mains de mes compagnons. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur James, je crus voir de l'amour, j'avais cru rêver mais le sentiment qu'il posait sur James était puissant. Il y eut ensuite de l'admiration pour Sirius ainsi qu'une légère douleur, et pour Remus, il y eut cet espèce de regard triste qui lui passa dans les yeux, et de même que pour son frère, j'ai aperçu cette haine pour moi. Je ne les connaissais pas, comment pouvait-il m'en vouloir ? Cette haine me faisait mal, et surtout j'avais l'impression qu'ils se sentaient supérieurs, mais jamais dans leurs gestes et regards, autre que le premier, on ne voyait de supériorités. Que ce petit moment me faisait douter encore une fois, ai-je l'air si misérable par rapport à mes amis?

Et puis j'ai ensuite observé la troisième du trio, une femme splendide, splendide mais pas a la beauté de porcelaine et classique, elle avait du chien. Des cheveux bruns en broussaille, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ses frères, ça ne faisait pas de surplus, ça lui allait a merveille. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bassin, sa robe de sorcier lui plaçait des formes, de belles formes, rien en trop. Elle avait un petit nez, des yeux tout aussi effrayants que ses frères. Un visage tout aussi étrange que ceux-ci. Elle n'arborait pas de cicatrice visible, mais elle en avait une, j'en étais certain.  
Lors des présentations, nous apprîmes qu'elle s'appelait Hélène Dela Grange, il se passa les mêmes choses que les deux autres, de la  
tristesse, de la mélancolie, de l'admiration, pour mes trois amis, et une haine violente envers moi. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait contre ce trio ?  
Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises non loin de nous.

- Bon, ben maintenant que mon frère et ma sœur sont là, vous pouvez poser des questions, je suis sûr qu'elles sont en train de vous brûlez les lèvres, dit alors Leon avec un sourire bienveillant.  
- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment ça se fait que vous arriviez de nulle part en milieu d'année ? questionna avec intérêt James.

Les triplés venaient de Beauxbatons, ils avaient été transférés dans cette école en même temps que leurs parents, ambassadeurs. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester. Personne n'a demandé d'où venaient les cicatrices, et on se mit plus tard d'accord sur le fait de ne pas leur poser de questions trop personnelles. On avait tous remarqué cette espèce de vieillesse prématurée sur leurs visages.  
C'est donc de cette façon qu'on les a rencontré, c'est cette rencontre qui me marqua et c'est à cause d'eux que je pris un chemin différent que celui envisagé.

...

En trois semaines, le trio avait pris du terrain, oui, aux premiers jours, je pensais juste que je ressemblais vaguement à quelqu'un. J'avais pensé pouvoir passer outre ces regards durs qu'ils m'adressaient rarement, j'ai vraiment mis du cœur à essayer. Mais après trois semaines, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait balayé. Oui, balayé, d'un simple coup de main. Je les regardais rire, ils me faisaient mal. Nous n'étions plus les Maraudeurs, déjà que lorsque Lily est devenue la petite amie de James, je m'étais senti vaguement fait éloigner. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ce trio, je voyais bien. Ils avaient les même cours que les autres, moi étant un peu faible, j'avais des matières plus faciles. Mais je ne pensais pas que cet éloignement de quelques heures ferait tout basculer.

J'étais redevenu un peu ce petit Gryffondor de première année, seul et timide. Les autres Maraudeurs, Lily et les triplés étaient forts, ils étaient maintenant souvent ensemble. J'étais jaloux. Je m'étais fait exclure, les autres ne le voyaient pas vraiment, je faisais encore les coups avec eux, je mangeais à leur table, on parlait. Mais moi je le sentais. Combien de fois en ces trois semaines j'ai ressentis mon cœur se serrer en les voyant ensemble ? Oui, une jalousie possessive, mais quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un humain, je n'ai jamais demandé toute l'attention du monde. Mais celle des trois m'était presque vitale. Ça me faisait extrêmement mal. Et je ne me voyais pas faire de crise de jalousie stupide.  
Je me sentais seul, horriblement seul. Ils me les avaient enlevés, enfin pas tout à fait, mais c'était tout comme.

...

Peu après arriva ce jour, ce jour où rien ne peut envahir notre cercle, ce jour de pleine lune. La pleine lune, d'habitude je ne l'aime pas beaucoup car elle fait souffrir Remus.  
Là elle me rend mes amis, mes amis sans ces trois parasites. Je ne les supportais plus à ce moment. Ils étaient si troublants. Je n'avais pas demandé, mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'ils étaient des Sang Pur, ils avaient cette espèce de lueur dans les yeux, celle que seul les Sang Pur avaient, j'en étais certain. J'avais observé tous ceux de Poudlard, ils l'avaient, on peut dire que les Sang Pur, les Sang Mêlés, et les Sang de Bourbe sont tous des sorciers à part entière, mais les Sang Pur ont quand même ce petit quelque chose qui les démarque. Et vu leurs traits physiques, ils en étaient.

Ce soir là donc, nous étions de nouveaux que nous quatre. Nous les Maraudeurs. J'aimais ces moments intimes. C'était vraiment comme si nous étions des frères.  
Mais à un certain moment, je me suis un peu éloigné du groupe, sans vraiment le faire exprès, je me suis retrouvé à la limite de la forêt avec l'école. Je posai donc mes petits yeux de rat sur l'édifice avec une espèce de nostalgie. C'est alors que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ses yeux d'une couleur électrique, un regard plutôt sombre. Nos regards se sont croisés même pas un quart de seconde, mais je l'avais vu, et lui aussi, bien qu'en le regardant de cette fenêtre on voyait qu'il regardait le domaine. C'était Henri. Ces yeux là me hantèrent. Je secouai la tête en courant dans les bois pour retrouver mes amis, mais ces yeux là restèrent profondément ancrés dans mes rétines.  
Ce que j'avais vu ne me faisait pas peur, enfin je crois, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il avait enregistré la présence d'un rat, mais ce regard si profond m'avait déstabilisé. Depuis cette nuit là, je ne pouvais plus regarder un des triplés dans les yeux, déjà que j'avais du mal avant, la vision des yeux d'Henri m'arrêta d'autant plus.

...

Quatre jours après la pleine lune, j'avais décidé de faire un bilan sur les nouveaux, cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils étaient là, et pour ma part, j'étais toujours comme fasciné. C'était l'après-midi, le groupe qu'ils formaient avec les Maraudeurs étaient des plus impressionnant, et ce jour là, ils étaient partis faire une sortie à Prés-au-Lard.  
Ils étaient sortis acheter des choses pour leur prochaine blague, chose dont je n'étais pas au courant, lorsque je l'appris plus tard, cela me fit vraiment mal, mais ce fut la seule blague à laquelle je n'ai pu participer.

J'étais installé sur mon lit, notre carte devant le nez, je regardais les quatre points sortir du bâtiment, car étrangement le trio n'apparaissait pas sur celle-ci. On avait réfléchis avec les autres, mais aucune réponse avait été trouvé et de plus Rusard nous l'avait enlevé quelques semaines plus tard. Je la refermai ensuite. Ils étaient arrivés comme ça, ils nous avaient intrigués, mais cette intrigue laissa vite place à une espèce de  
fascination. Mes trois amis sont devenus très vite proche avec eux.

Les triplés étaient des personnes étranges, secrètes et puissantes.

Étranges pour plusieurs raisons. Au bout d'à peine quelques jours, ils déambulaient dans Poudlard comme s'ils y avaient passé toute leur scolarité. Ils n'étaient pas timides, ils répondaient et avaient une répartie des plus bizarre. Ils n'insultaient jamais les autres, ils s'abaissaient eux-mêmes tout en plaçant la honte sur ceux qui les avaient attaqués. Toutes leurs actions étaient dans la finesse, les mots étaient recherchés. Rien n'étaient dit de travers. Ils visaient juste, sans insulte propre, mais blessaient d'autant plus. Ils leur arrivaient même de défendre les Serpentard. J'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas les barrières des maisons, et je pense que ça doit être ça, ils avaient vécu à Beauxbatons, ils se rendaient, à mon avis, très peu compte d'une certaine réalité. Et de toute façon, ils étaient très rarement impliqués dans des conflits, ils ne disaient rien pour contrarier les autres, et ne cherchaient pas les embrouilles, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient rester comme effacés... Mauvaise idée d'être devenus amis avec nous.

Secrets, ils étaient secrets, on ne savait relativement rien d'eux, rien de réellement concret. Ils laissaient parfois passer des brides d'informations à leur sujet, mais ils les laissaient sortir sous une forme de vieille nostalgie, comme si plus jeunes ils avaient vécu un tas de choses. Une fois même avant la pleine lune, nous crûmes percevoir un espèce de sous-entendu par rapport au problème de fourrure de Lunar. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup ensemble, les trois essayaient et réussissaient à faire parler les Maraudeurs et Lily, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'aimaient pas spécialement discuter ensemble, mais je pense que sinon ils auraient laissé passer beaucoup plus que de petites informations. Oui, car les brides qu'ils lâchaient c'étaient justes lorsqu'ils dialoguaient entre eux.

Puissante, lorsqu'ils utilisaient leur magie, on le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de nos entrailles, ils avaient quelque chose. Déjà beaucoup plus d'expérience, d'entrainement. Ils arrivaient à chaque fois, jamais je ne les ai vu rater un sort, à par certaines fois pour les plus compliqués. Mais à ces moments là, je me suis vite aperçu que c'était faux. Ils connaissaient les sorts que nous apprenions, et je peux mettre ma main à couper qu'ils en connaissaient d'autres, pleins d'autres et plus puissants. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que leur magie qui était  
puissante. Oui, leur physique était aussi très entrainé. Je m'étais cogné une fois à la brune, même elle était musclée. Dans un bras de fer, je ne pourrais pas dire lequel des trois l'emporterait.

Le plus bizarre c'est qu'après les deux premières semaines de leur venue, ils me parlaient gaiement, ils voulaient bien s'entendre avec moi, ils y mettaient beaucoup du leur, ils se sentaient mal lorsque je me taisais dans mon coin, ils essayaient de me rendre actif dans le groupe. Je voyais ça, ils le faisaient peut-être inconsciemment, mais ça me faisait du bien. Je pensais qu'ils me détestaient, mais non, ils semblaient avoir conscience que leur présence était envoûtante. Mais c'est bien plus tard que je me suis rendu compte de ça, ils ne voulaient pas me les prendre, me prendre  
mes amis, ils voulaient juste leur parler, et apprendre des choses sur eux. Ce fut d'ailleurs trop tard lorsque j'y repense.

Ils étaient tous les trois vraiment impressionnants. Mais à ce moment, même s'ils étaient sympathiques avec moi, un truc, je ne sais quoi, me bloquait, ma jalousie sans réel fondement m'empêchait d'avoir une totale confiance en eux. Et surtout, c'est qu'ils me faisaient peur ou quelque chose dans ce sens au moins.

...

Deux jours avant la pleine lune, il se passa quelque chose de très étonnant. Encore une fois, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle commune. Personne d'autres que nous sept. Oui, j'étais là, il manquait juste Lily. On faisait des activités habituelles, lecture, révisions, jeux d'échec, on avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir comment Léon explosait littéralement tout le monde à ce jeux, même Rémus et c'est pour dire. Puis pendant quelques minutes il y eut un silence, un peu dérangeant. Et c'est après celui-ci que nous quatre Maraudeurs, que nous nous sommes crispés. Un des triplés, le noiraud, avait clairement demandé ce que nous avions fait la pleine lune dernière, enfin, surtout à Rémus.  
Un silence encore plus lourd s'installa, puis en quelques secondes, nous étions tous les quatre comme des abrutis en cherchant des excuses. En y réfléchissant, ils savaient exactement ce que nous avions fait.  
De petits rires sortir de la bouche des trois. On était médusés par ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'Hélène reprit son calme et nous glissa simplement :

- Si on vous demande, c'est que nous savons...

Silence.

- .. Pour tout dire, nous avons eu un ami plus âgé qui avait aussi ce petit problème de fourrure.

On frémit, pas parce qu'ils savaient, et vu leur réaction ça ne les gênait nullement, mais surtout par l'expression qu'elle avait utilisée. Cela pouvait être une coïncidence, mais c'était tout de même déstabilisant.

- On tenait à te, vous le faire savoir, comme ça, pas besoin de nous mentir. Mais en fait, on voulait vous demander quelque chose.  
- Quoi ? demanda du tac au tac Sirius sur un ton de suspicion.  
- On aimerait venir à avec toi, Rémus, pour la prochaine pleine lune, déclara le rouquin.

Quoi ? A ce moment là, mon cerveau se bloqua une demi-seconde. Ils voulaient me prendre mon temps. Mon précieux moment avec eux.

- Impossible, vous, enfin..., James hésitait à terminer sa phrase. Car la terminer, c'était avouer que nous étions des animagus.  
- On veut y aller avec lui, notre ami se blessait beaucoup seul (il appuya bien sur ce mot), alors... On va vous dévoiler un de nos secrets, termina doucement Henry.

On était les quatre scotchés, il voulait aller avec Rémus. J'étais intéressé par ce qu'ils allaient nous révéler, mais une jalousie acerbe m'empoigna l'estomac. Rien ne se fit voir sur mon visage, enfin normalement.

- Voilà, je pense que nous pouvons t'accompagner sans danger, car nous sommes... des Animagus. Pour notre ami, nous avons travaillé sans relâche pour y arriver, enfin, pour sa mémoire surtout, nous annonça alors le rouquin, tout en tournant son visage.

C'est pour la première fois que sur un de leur visage irréel, je vus cette tristesse, assez proche de celle lorsqu'ils nous avaient rencontré la première fois. Mais tout aussi douloureuse pour eux.  
Sirius qui avait été silencieux, prit une inspiration. Je le sentais, il allait lui aussi nous révéler. Je sentais aussi que la révélation qu'ils avaient faite, avait profondément fait plaisir aux trois autres maraudeurs. Une confiance profonde s'était installée.

- Pour vous dire, nous le sommes aussi. Comme pour votre ami, nous avons travaillé. Personnellement, je ne vois rien qui vous empêche de venir.

James acquiesça férocement, avec un sourire énorme. Remus semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et leur dit de surtout ne pas se blesser. Ils se sourirent. Cette complicité avec les nouveaux m'agaçait vraiment profondément, même si j'en faisais partis. Et mon moment avait été volé.

...

Le jour de la plein lune était arrivé vite. On était six à attendre cachés proche de l'entrée du château, le temps que notre infirmière reparte. Elle avait emmené Remus quelques temps plus tôt jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Nous attendions qu'elle parte. J'étais derrière les cinq autres, ils observaient. Moi, je les regardais de derrière. Un pincement au cœur. J'étais vraiment mal. Heureusement, nous avions décidé que ce soir là nous resterons juste à la Cabane, pour si jamais il se passait quelque chose.

Après que cette chère Pomfresh fut partie, nous nous transformâmes, un à un, pour aller plus discrètement jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Le premier fut Sirius. Moi. Et James. Aucun étonnement sur leur visage, juste des sourires énigmatiques. Le premier à se transformer a été la jeune fille, elle  
avait une forme d'écureuil brun, une queue toute touffue, des dents proéminentes, un pelage brun sur le dos et blanc sur le ventre. Elle avait sous cette forme des yeux d'un brun noisette où des étincelles d'intelligence brillé. Ce fut ensuite au tour du rouquin, qui lui avait une forme de rapace, un aigle je crois, des longues plumes rousses foncées, un bec jaune, et des yeux bleus, mais pas ce bleu électrique, un bleu plus clair, plus limpide, un bleu plein de malice. Le dernier et (pas des moindre), se transforma en serpent. On ne s'attendait pas à cette forme animale. Un serpent long, une peau verte foncée avec des taches noir et lui aussi, des yeux étonnamment différents. D'ailleurs, les siens furent les plus perturbants. Il les avait verts, d'un vert émeraude brillant, étrangement captivant.  
Je fus à ce moment dans un certain sens soulagé. Ils n'étaient pas des animaux si extraordinaires que ça, mais quandmême, ils étaient impressionnants, oui car même sous leur forme animale, on sentait cette espèce de domination.

On se mit en route rapidement pour ne pas laisser Remus seul trop longtemps. J'étais encore derrière, quelque chose m'avait perturbé. Si je n'avais pas eu ma forme de rat a ce moment, on aurait pu voir mon intrigue sur le visage. Mes pensées me firent retourner presque trois ans en arrière, date où on s'était mis en tête de devenir Animagus. Lorsqu'on se transformait, on devait normalement garder au moins une ressemblance physique, celle de la couleur des yeux était la ressemblance que tous Animagus garder obligatoirement.

Mais je fut sortis bien trop vite de mes réflexions par James lorsqu'il m'apostropha pour que j'aille stopper l'arbre. J'aurais du y réfléchir de nouveau, mais mon cerveau me fit oublier bien vite ce détaille si particulier.

Il ni eut aucune encombre, au contraire même, pendant les deux jours qui suivirent je me maudissais d'avoir aimer leur participation, malgré cette dur nuit où Rémus perdait contrôle, je m'étais amusé.  
...

Dans le fond, je pense que je les aimais bien, mais j'avais cette jalousie en moi.

...

Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, deux semaines après la pleine lune à laquelle ils avaient participés, ils étaient partis. Personne n'avait été prévenu, on a été mis au courant devant le fait accomplis, et surtout qu'à notre réveil, il manquait les deux lits qui avaient été installés pour Henri et Leon. Les professeurs ne dirent rien, aucune annonce. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Je fus presque heureux qu'ils soient partis, nos vieilles habitudes étaient d'ailleurs rapidement vite revenus. Mais une certaine gène aussi. Un manque.

Les autres les oublièrent relativement vite, car les ASPIC et Voldemort leur prenaient plus la tête. De plus, nous n'avions rien sur eux, aucun objet leur ayant appartenus, aucune photo, juste des souvenirs de conversations, de rires et d'observations. Moi, bizarrement, ils me hantaient, je n'ai pu oublier leurs yeux, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose dont je me souvienne clairement d'eux. Je pense aussi ne pas les avoir oublier, car une fois, un jour, ils m'avaient pris seul dans un coin, un par un. Ils m'avaient parlé, gentiment, sans haine, et avec même une certaine admiration que  
je ne comprenais pas. Ils m'ont marqués.

C'est aussi à cause d'eux que j'ai changé, j'ai changé plus que je ne le voulais, et je suis devenu ambitieux, bizarre ? Oui, je l'accorde. Pas tous de suite par contre.  
C'était un an et demi après qu'ils aient disparus. J'ai essayé de reparler d'eux aux autres. Mais eux semblaient les avoir oublier, enfin non, ils ne voulaient pas en parler, ils avaient dit des choses pas sympathique, à l'époque, à leur sujet mais j'étais d'accord. Bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas à vive voix, je savaient qu'après que les triplés soient partis, nous avions eut un peu de mal à nous remettre, nous nous étions sentis comme trahi... Trahi, ce mot m'est souvent revenus en tête.

Nous faisions parti de l'Ordre, mais nous ne savions presque rien, Dumbledore ne nous à jamais rien dis d'important, à part quelques mois après la naissance de Harry, qu'il fallait le cacher. J'en avais marre que ce vieux sorcier ne nous dise rien, j'ai donc changé. J'ai trahi et changé de camp. Je m'étais, au début, sentis mal, mais ma nouvelle ambition à pris le dessus. Avec Voldemort j'aurais accès à plus d'information qu'avec l'autre vieillard. J'avais en tête de les retrouver. Je voulais retrouver ces trois jeunes. Cette envie brusque avait prise le dessus, sur mes sentiments, mes  
amis. Ils m'obsédaient. J'ai Trahi.

...

En tant que rat d'une famille de Sang Pur, même peu riche, je savais des choses, et entendais des choses sur les autres familles. Je sentis plusieurs fois de la culpabilité, des songes me tomber dessus. Ce que j'avais fait été impardonnable, je le savais. Mais les triplés étaient toujours ma priorité. Pendant ma période en tant que domestique, je n'ai jamais rien découvert de plus. Aucune famille Sang Pur au nom des Dela Grange de mentionné. Rien. Niet.

Je n'ai aussi jamais réellement dis pourquoi j'avais trahi, je jouais les abrutis, les lèches-bottes. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache. Mes souvenirs étaient embrumés, je ne sais même pas si je les aurais reconnus après les avoir croisé, enfin, physiquement, je crois que juste leurs regards m'auraient certifié une identité. Je n'ai jamais voulus revoir mes souvenirs, je ne voulais pas les souiller comme j'avais souillé le reste de ma vie. J'ai regretté pendant une période d'avoir trahi, mais je l'avais fait, donc mon souvenir restait la seule chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas toucher. Je  
voulais garder cela en tête. Je fis du mal, des horreurs auxquels je n'aurais jamais songé. Je sais qu'on dit que chacun est maître de ses propres  
actes, et je ne reniais pas le fait d'avoir trahi, je ne pouvais plus après que Sirius soit sortie de prison, et je ne le voulais plus. Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais ces triplés, ils en sont quand même la source. J'ai beau y réfléchir, ils sont le début de ma décadence. Je leur en veux, je les hais, et les admire. Ils sont, ils avaient été si fascinant, une attraction complète pour mes sens.

...

Je suis dingue et j'en ai conscience.  
Je suis maintenant comme un traître, en face de Harry Potter et de son ami Weasley, dans ce manoir des Malefoy, je reconnais en lui James, mais efface cette image.

J'ai reçu l'ordre de tuer, je pourrais le faire. Mais je suis las de tout ça, de cette mascarade aberrante. J'hésite quand même : on pourrait me traiter de lâche... Mais ne le suis-je pas ? Si, on me considère comme tel. J'ai trahi pour moi-même, mais en fin de compte, je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Il n'y a jamais eu de Dela Grange à Beauxbatons, il n'y a jamais eu de Dela Grange nulle part. C'est si frustrant d'avoir trahi pour des fantômes... Oui, je ne sais même plus encore si tout cela n'est pas une simple invention de ma part. Cette hypothèse me touche.

Ils sont là les deux en face, leur baguette pointé sur moi, je pourrais me risquer à une attaque, je perds dans tout les cas. Il m'avait laissé la vie sauve. Et si je faisais une fois preuve de réalité ? Il est en face de moi, je dois, pour mon maître, le tuer, c'est si pathétique. Je vais les laisser, pour la mémoire de mes fantômes, pour la mémoire de ma dette. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Ma vie? Je l'ai déjà perdu, alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser. Ces sous-sols du manoir Malefoy sont assez misérable pour un être comme moi.

Ils essayent de m'enlever ma baguette. je la lâche de moi-même. Ils me regardent avec des grands yeux, je leur dis de partir vite. Je leur jette un coup d'œil, je bloque, ils disparaissent de ces caves. Ma main en argent se tourne contre moi, elle m'étrangle. Normal : j'ai trahi. Je ne fais rien, je laisse faire, mon cerveau fonctionne encore un peu. Leurs yeux, ses yeux verts captivant et ses yeux bleus limpide. Ils me disent quelque chose. Mon dernier souffle passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me sens tomber, mon cerveau se fait noir. Des images flash, des animaux, un aigle et un serpent... Ils étaient si proche. Un sourire de bêtises se place sur mon visage et plus rien.

* * *

Personnellement, pourquoi je l'ai écris? HUm, je pense que c'est pour re doré le blason de Peter. Peter est un perso que dans l'histoire propre je peux pas encadrer, mais je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéressant, et psychologique. J'ai lu plusieurs fictions maraudeur et retour dans le passé, j'adore ça. Mais je trouve qu'il est trop effacer pour la plupart des cas. Je comprends, il n'est pas d'un charisme des plus fort, et ne suit pas les même cours, donc on le voit moins, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme un gros balourd stupide. Il les a trahi quand même. bah, c'est surtout pour montrer un Peter pas si abrutit que ça je pense.

A suivre bientôt la deuxième partie ^.^ j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Partie 2

**Disclamer:** Tout est à JKR, je ne fais qu'un empreint.

**Genre:** Retour dans le passé, des détails.

**Autres:** deuxième chapitre du Two Shot, donc dernier, il était au début pas prévu, mais pour plus éclairer la première partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et répondra à certaines de vos questions. En tout cas ma bêta (Delphinou d'amour~~) m'a rapporté le fait qu'il répond à pas mal de questions et qu'il est pas trop mal, donc ben, merci encore de me lire ^^ .

* * *

- Notre temps est compté, nous devons faire vite pour sauver la jeune fille.

- On sait, Hermione, tu as étudié le plan, par où on doit passer? pressa le deuxième homme.

- Gauche, faites attention aux marches, elles sont vieilles et de bois, chuchota la seule femme.

Le trio avançait furtivement. Ils ne portaient pas de cape, ni de robe de sorciers, ils avaient chacun un ensemble noir dans lequel ils pouvaient se mouvoir sans problème. Ils étaient en mission.

Ils devaient rejoindre le centre des sous sols de la cathédrale avant 21h, pour délivrer une jeune fille qui avait été enlevée deux nuits précédentes. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas avant ce temps impartit, la jeune fille allait servir de sacrifice humain à une secte.

Ils avaient croisés quelques condisciples mais les avaient fait taire relativement vite, ils avançaient rapidement dans les sous sols, la merveilleuse mémoire de la brune ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour le groupe, comme pour chacune de leur mission d'ailleurs. Ils étaient sur de leur pas, mais quelque chose les tracassait. C'était beaucoup trop facile, si leur information était juste, les trois trouvaient alors que la facilité extrême qu'ils avaient eu pour s'introduire dans l'édifice, était beaucoup trop suspecte à leur gout. De plus pourquoi les avait-on choisit pour cette mission?

Le trio était ce qu'on appelle l'élite de l'élite, malgré le fait qu'ils soient encore jeune, ils étaient les meilleurs.

Alors pourquoi les avait-on choisis pour une mission si facile? Ils se le demandaient bien tous les trois, pourquoi eux pour un simple enlèvement ?

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à côté de l'endroit où se déroulait l'espèce de mise à mort.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : plus que 2 minutes. Le cerveau de la brune bouillonnait, il fallait agir vite sinon... sinon quoi? Quoi à part la mort éminente de la jeune fille? Hermione secoua la tête à cette pensée et se remit à réfléchir.

- Nous devons arrêter ça tout de suite, coupa alors le noiraud.

Les deux autres étaient d'accord, ils levèrent tous trois leurs baguettes en même temps et avancèrent.

...

Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça, lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur cachette pour mettre tout le monde en joue, la plupart de disciples avaient disparus dans les couloirs en quelques secondes à peine. Le trio ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de 15 secondes pendant lesquelles cette ruché s'était vidée des disciples, il ne restait dans le sous-sol que 5 personnes, le trio, un grand homme au teint jaunâtre, une longue robe noir et poussiéreuse, il se tenait juste à côté d'une espèce de grande table en pierre où une jeune fille était allongée dans une longue robe ensanglantée au niveau des jambes et des bras, jambes et bras que le trio ne voyait pas. Les membres étaient cachés par le tissu et le sang, ou alors...

- Plus que 24 secondes, cria alors le rouquin. Qui avait toujours un œil sur la montre.

L'homme en face riait à gorge déployer.

Harry, le plus rapide, sa baguette déjà lever, lança un sort, qui rebondit sur un champ de force. Ils devaient avancer pour arrêter le malade qui se tenait devant eux. Hermione avança encore d'un pas pour s'approcher, des morceaux de roches tombèrent du plafond, chose qu'elle entendit parfaitement et, elle l'évita et se projetant sur le côté. Malheureusement, le déclenchement de ce piège activa une toute autre panoplie de mécanismes qui avaient été installé par la magie, prête à les enrayer.

Le trio n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps, il avait donc oublié une chose importante dans une mission, l'observation. Les trois n'avaient pas remarqué qu'aucun des disciples n'étaient à plus de deux mètres de la table.

- 20 secondes, dit alors Ron. Puis il leva les yeux vers les pièges et éberlué il dit ensuite, comment on va faire pour passer?

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rangé sa baguette et avançait dangereusement entre flammes, flèches et pics de roches saillantes. Hermione analysait la situation, il n'y avait qu'une solution:

Elle attrapa des poignards qu'elle avait coincé dans ses bottes et visa.

Oui, de plus en plus les sorciers utilisaient des pièges ou attaques moldus, car les sorciers en général ne pensent pas à ce genre de chose, pour la plupart encore la magie est supérieure, mais une bonne maitrise d'arme peut être fatal. Le trio le savait, ils s'étaient entrainés pour toute situation.

Le poignard transperça la main de l'homme dans un craquement d'os et un hurlement de douleur. Une expression de rage s'afficha alors sur son visage.

- Hé bien, même à 23 ans tu visais mieux Hermione, lâcha Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond puis envoya son deuxième poignard, qui arriva en vitesse dans l'œil droit du gourou. Du sang coulait, il devait faire vite, cela avait été prévu. Il allait mourir, ça il le savait, mais l'incantation devait fonctionner. De sa main encore valide, il ne leva pas le couteau d'argent en hauteur comme d'habitude il faisait pour les sacrifices, non, il ne le leva pas en hauteur, il fit juste bouger sa main de gauche vers la droite, en appuyant avec avidité lorsqu'il passa sur la gorge de la femme. Il marmonna aussi quelques formules alors que plusieurs couteaux s'enfoncèrent avec rapidité et facilité dans son corps, comme si celui-ci était en beurre.

Lorsque les trois virent le sang de la jugulaire éclabousser ce qui l'entourait, ils eurent une sensation de froid. Comme si quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver. L'homme se tenait encore debout malgré les attaques du trio lancées contre lui. Il riait aussi, encore plus lugubrement qu'avant. Harry fit marche arrière, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans la fosse qui était apparu un peu plutôt, pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Le corps s'embrasa, tout s'embrasa autour d'eux. Il y eut comme un éclair, une détonation, puis rien.

...

Sans comprendre, le trio s'écrasa dans une herbe humide, ils râlèrent pour la forme et se relevèrent en quelques mili-secondes le temps de se mettre en formation de combat. Ils étaient un peu éloigné les uns des autres, de quelques mètres, ils clignaient des yeux et leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, mais se repérèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte, leur vue redevint normal. Leurs souffles chauds formaient un halo blanc cotonneux en se dissipant dan l'air: ça devait très tôt le matin. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte d'où ils étaient, leurs muscles se décontractèrent.

- Dites moi qu'on est pas où je pense, murmura Ron.

Harry se redressa, regarda aux alentours, ils n'y avaient personne, pas un chat, mais un peu plus loin sur le chemin de terre, on pouvait apercevoir quelques vieilles bâtisses en bois montrant le début d'un village.

- Comment a-t-on atterri là? s'exclama Hermione, toute abasourdie.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il faisait encore sombre, mais la lumière blanche des lampadaires les aider à trouver leur marque. Harry avança d'un pas sur, en direction du village, Hermione et Ron le suivirent en rangeant leur baguette.

- Aucun doute, nous sommes bien au Prés-au-Lard, déclara Harry en arrivant au niveau des premières maisons.

- On peut rentrer au Quartier Général en transplanant , proposa Ron.

- Ah mon avis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chuchota Hermione.

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard équivoque pour qu'elle aille au bout de sa pensée.

- Regardez, les maisons ont l'air d'avoir été restaurer un peu, c'est étrange non?

Le rouquin se tourna vers une poubelle qui se tenait au coin de la maison de droite, il s'en approche et tira un vieux journal sous d'autres déchets. Il le secoua tandis que les deux autres le rejoingnirent, il laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres:

- Au non de non, les gars, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Oui, le journal n'était pas de 2008 comme ils auraient pu si attendre, non, il était d'une date bien inférieur, 1977.

- Non, non non, c'est pas possible, on ne peut pas être en 1977, dit Harry brutalement.

- Mon pote, je pense qu'on est bien dans le pétrin.

Le noiraud lui jeta un regard sombre qui le fit taire, la brune avait les yeux fermés et les bras croiser dessous sa poitrine, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Le rouquin reprit de son sérieux, oui à 27 ans, le jeune homme savait parfaitement où était les limites, et surtout lors des situations graves, or celle-ci était des plus critiques, la pire peut-être depuis les 7 années de carrière chez les Aurores.

- Bon, je pense qu'il est certain que nous sommes là à cause du sacrifice que nous n'avons pas pu arrêter, dit-il alors d'un ton bas.

- C'est sure, répondit la brune en ouvrant les yeux, mais on devrait trouver un endroit cacher pour pouvoir parler.

- Alors nous n'avons qu'une destination : la cabane Hurlante.

Après la déclaration du noiraud, les deux autres adultes hochèrent la tête et le suivirent silencieusement. On entendait même pas le son de leurs pas dans l'herbe humide, ils étaient rapide, un passant aurait pu croire à de gros félins.

...

- C'est la seule solution! s'exclama Hermione.

- Non! Imagine qu'on se fait découvrir, on va pas créer un paradoxe temporel juste pour tes beaux yeux. coupa Harry.

- Hermione, Harry a raison, on ne peut pas demander d'aide à Dumbledore, tu nous imagines arriver dans son bureau en disant "yo, on vient du vingt-et-unième siècle et on voudrait rentrer chez nous, vous connaissez une bonne agence temporelle?".

- Heu... Ron, t'exagère pas un peu là?

- Si, mais bon, j'essaye aussi de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Mouai... Donc, Hermione, on ne peut pas aller le voir, ça serait, ... heu... n'importe quoi. confirma le noiraud suspicieux.

- Bon, bon bon, ok et si on se faisait passer pour des élèves? On pourrait piquer des bouquins et chercher comment rentrere?

- Cet argument est meilleur, Poudlard a la meilleure bibliothèque, répondit pensivement Harry.

- Je sais, étant donner que c'est moi qui vous le rabâche sans cesse. Aller, on peut pas jouer aux gamins, il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard.

- Harry? Je crois qu'Hermione a perdu de sa superbe pendant le voyage temporelle.

- Oui, c'est pas normal, c'est d'ailleurs la première qui nous aurait dit non. approuva ce dernier.

- Vous voulez savoir? Hey! On a grandit, on a plus 17 ans, mais 27, on est des aurores plus que confirmer, peut-être que cette infiltration sera notre meilleure mission, ça donne pas envie? Non parce que franchement, les trois dernières étaient plus que moyen, je ne parle pas de celle qu'on a lamentablement raté, mais voilà, ça peut-être intéressant non?

- Non, non, et non, Hermione, je suis d'accord pour dire que ça pourrait être une des missions les plus intéressantes, mais si on rate? T'imagine le beau bordel, et surtout, de ce que m'ont raconté Remus et Sirius sur leur scolarité, y'a jamais eu de nouveaux en plein milieu d'année, donc je veux pas changer quoi que se soit, tous nos faits et gestes peuvent changer l'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne t'en n'ont pas parlé qu'il n'y en a pas eu, des nouveaux.

- Ron, aide moi, le cerveau du groupe à péter les plombs.

Ron passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, il regarda ses deux amis de toujours, ils n'étaient plus certes des gamins, mais chacun, aimer parfois se lancer des défis, la vie était pour eux simple, tout ce qui pouvaient la pimenté y passer, ils faisaient rarement des erreurs de calculs, celle de la mission d'un peu plus tôt était une erreur à cause d'Harry, oui, ils étaient partis à la dernière minute, ils auraient pus commencer la mission plus tôt, mais non, le risque était ce qui les faisait encore vivre. Après la défaite de Voldemort, le trio a eu peur, il y avait eu des centaines voir des milliers de morts. La puissance et l'intelligence étaient ce qui leur avaient manqué, ils étaient jeunes. Ils ne sont plus faibles, ils ne le voulaient plus. L'adrénaline était leur moteur, ce qui les empêchait de devenir complètement fou. Ils avaient eu une jeunesse bref, et avaient grandis. Alors pourquoi pas? Pourquoi refuser cette "mission" d'infiltration et profiter de quelques temps d'une jeunesse qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il fixa les yeux chocolat de son amie, il comprenait que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait au fond. Et puis au pire, si ça rate, ils disparaitront juste.

- Harry? Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience. Répondit alors Ron au bout de quelques secondes dans un ton très calme.

Le dit Harry regarda ses deux compagnons d'un air las, il soupira bruyamment.

- Deux sur trois, la majorité l'emporte. Bon, et on fait comment? Dit-il ironiquement envers la femme du groupe.

- Simple, on a juste à utiliser notre fausse identité. Déclare-t-elle comme si cela était évident.

Les trois avaient une fausse identité pour les missions d'infiltrations, une commune, celle de triplets, sous cette identité, ils étaient les Dela Grange, famille noble n'ayant pas besoin de travailler et étant très riche. Des Français venant pour les vacances ou pour passer des contrats faisant fluctuer de plus belle l'héritage familiale. La première étant sortie du ventre de Madame Dela Grange était Hélène, une femme pas des plus belles assez quelconque même, mais des plus charismatiques et des plus intelligentes, puis Léon Dela Grange, un grand rouquin aux traits aristocrates , aimant rire et voler sur son balais... ou sans même, mais ça personne ou presque ne le sait. Il vient enfin le marmot du groupe, Henri Dela Grange, caractériser par de long cheveux noirs et une balafre le coupant la moitié du visage, bel homme ayant quelques mèches rebelles. Une mère morte en couche et un père ambassadeur, leur donnant l'excuse d'arriver de nulle part pour repartir de plus belle.

Une famille dont les enfants trainent toujours ensemble, ils se chuchotent des mots, ils se lancent des regards indescriptibles, la bande des meilleurs.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, un sourire évident se glissa sur les lèvres du plus jeune, les Dela Grange, une identité que les trois aimaient revêtir car celle-ci leur donner les liens du sang.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient un peu rajeunis, leur visage avait un peu changer, et leurs yeux avaient pris la même couleur électrique. Ils transformèrent leurs vêtements pour des habits plus d'époque, oui il était maintenant rare qu'ils portent une robe de sorcier, les vêtements les plus souple et les plus facile à mettre étaient en haut des piles de leur armoire, leur combinaison se transforma donc en robe simple et sombre de sorcier version 1976.

Sous quelques sortilèges de dissimulations ils faisaient disparaitre les cicatrices qui barraient leurs bras et endroits visibles, comme le cou ou les mollets, les plus grosse qu'Harry et Ron portaient sur le visage et dessous l'oreille elles par contre ne pouvaient être dissimuler s'ils voulaient garder le sort assez longtemps.

La brune se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Alors, je fais plus jeune?

- Heu... Tu as 17 ans? ben disons simplement que tu as pris un coup de vieux pendant le voyage d'arriver, dit Ron un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mouai... Ah par contre, on fait comment, on toque et hop ou on reste un peu ici pour préparer un bon truc? demanda Harry.

- Je pense qu'on peu reste ici quelques jours pour se préparer des valises et des faux papiers, on est mercredi si le journal était bien de hier, donc on aura juste à aller voir le Dumbledore samedi, une arrivée en fin de semaine se voit moins qu'en milieu non?

- Écoutons la voix de la sagesse...

- Celle qui nous dit allons à l'école! Glissa Harry dans la phrase de son ami.

- ... et celle du grognon... Ah, mais on va être à peu près ou même dans la même année que tes parents! s'écria Ron en comprenant enfin.

- ... Hermione n'est donc pas la seule à avoir perdu quelques neurones pendant le voyage.

- Et t'es pas super content?

- Non! Je n'aime pas, il est sur que c'est une super occasion pour moi de les revoir, mais je viole leur intimité, tu aimerais que si tu as des gosses plus tard qu'ils viennent fouiller dans ta vie scolaire sans même que tu le saches?

- Oulà, tu réfléchis un peu trop mon pote, laissa glisser le rouquin en tapant sur l'épaule du seul ayant garder tous ses neurones.

...

Ils étaient là les trois, sous le regard perçant du directeur de Poudlard actuelle, un peu étrange pour eux d'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus vu ces yeux, cette lueur, cet homme. Ils avaient fermé leur esprit tout en se fabriquant d'autres souvenirs pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect aux yeux du vieille homme. Leur histoire avait été des plus plausibles, ils avaient préparé des preuves de leur dire, ils attendaient une chose, un signe, une réponse.

- Je dois vous avouez jeunes gens, ces temps ci sont plutôt dangereux, j'hésite donc, vous comprenez, articula lentement le directeur.

Il reprit rapidement sa phrase:

- Mais bon, ça me fera un plaisir de vous accueillir sur les bans de cette école. Vous avez juste à passer sous le Choixpeau magique pour savoir dans quel maison vous allez être affecter.

Les trois un après l'autre avaient suppliés le chapeau d'aller à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle pour paraitre plus inaperçue, mais ils ne pouvaient changer quelque chose déjà décider. Le Choixpeau ne leur fit aucun commentaire, ils avaient pus sentir une pression sur leur barrière pour protéger leur réel souvenir, mais rien, pas de remarque étrange.

...

Le premier élève qu'ils virent fut Lily Evans, sous le plus grand étonnement des trois, c'était tellement étrange pour eux, déjà avec Dumbledore, comment les gens pouvaient avoir envie de retourner dans le passé? Ils avaient lu quelques documents là dessus pour une recherche de missions, ils avaient aussi pensé pendant un moment, mais il y a bien longtemps, que ça pourrait être pas mal, mais enfin autant dans le passé, l'expérience est bizarre voir étrange, ils ne pouvaient pas être eux-même, ils ne pouvaient pas se comporter normalement en personnes de 27 ans.

La rencontre avec les Maraudeurs fut plus compliqué, malgré leurs années d'expérience dans l'infiltration, les trois n'avaient pu cacher entièrement leurs sentiments. Revoir des amis, un professeur, après tant d'années, le choc fut plus brutal qu'ils ne le pensaient, mais grâce à leur entrainement ils purent leur faire face. Ils étaient jeunes, encore innocent, ou pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient? Au fond, ils ne les connaissaient pas tellement, pas là, ils les connaissaient vieux, ayant vécu des choses horribles, des trahisons, des années de prisons et de rejets, ils semblaient là si jeunes et innocents.

C'est à cause de cette vérité que la haine qu'ils nourrissaient envers Peter les rapprochèrent. Ils voulaient connaitre ce petit bout d'homme, ils voulaient connaitre ce qu'il était avant d'avoir trahi James et Lily, et même pas que ces deux personnes, pour voir s'il avait tout prévu.

Cet être, cet homme qu'ils avaient tué des dizaines de fois dans des rêves ou cauchemars, était un jeune homme intelligent, un peu mal dans sa peau, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs, surtout derrière l'image qu'ils connaissaient d'eux.

...

Au bout de plus d'un mois et demi, ils avaient décidé quelque chose, ils allaient partager une pleine lune avec leurs nouveaux "amis", oui ils avaient du mal à les considéré entièrement en tant que tels. Ils avaient du mal à entrer complètement dans les rigolades des jeunes, mais ils se débrouillaient assez bien pour feinter, donc cette nuit pouvait être plus sérieuse, plus de leur niveau, ils avaient voulu pour plusieurs raisons, la plus important est qu'ils voulaient encore partager le plus de choses avec les Maraudeurs, car ils avaient découvert un livre grâce auquel ils pourraient peut-être revenir dans leur présent.

...

Le jour d'après la fameuse pleine lune, Hermione stressait. Ils avaient oublié quelque chose lors de la nuit dernière, elle prit alors ses deux frères dans un coin de la bibliothèque, loin de la bibliothécaire.

- Vous vous en êtes rendu compte? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu étais plus explicite peut-être, répliqua le rouquin.

- Nos yeux, dit simplement la plus vieille.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et les deux garçons se frappèrent le crâne en même temps.

- Comment on a pu oublié ça? s'exclama doucement Harry.

- Bon, disons nous simplement qu'aucun n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué notre erreur... Et sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : avec le livre que j'ai trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande on pourra retourner à notre époque bientôt.

- Pas trop tôt, je dois avouer qu'aller dans le passé est quelque chose d'intéressant mais je n'aime pas, on est totalement hors contexte, on ne connait presque rien, et on a failli se faire choper plusieurs fois même. Heureusement qu'on a opté pour le style "nouveaux ténébreux".

...

Enfin, oui enfin, ils avaient réussi à rentrée, grâce à un pentagramme, grâce à des potions, grâce à une formule, ils étaient revenus à leur époque, comme dans leur troisième année, lorsqu'ils apparurent eux-même étaient en train de partir dans un flash blanc.

L'endroit était toujours en flamme, le gourou était toujours à côté de la sacrifiée. Il planta son regard vitreux dans ceux d'Harry qui était au milieu, il avait un sourire étrange, il convulsait.

- Tout c'est bien passé, tout c'est bien passé... ils sont partis, ils sont partis, ne cessait-il de ressasser.

Le trio n'attendit pas plus longtemps, pour l'attraper et d'arrêter les saignements pour le garder en vie, puis ils le remontèrent à la surface pour le donner aux autorités.

Pour le trio, une seule chose comptait à cet instant, ils ne voulaient plus l'entendre, surtout car ils ne comprenaient pas le but de ce voyage temporelle. Ils ne comprenaient pas, à qui leur voyage aurait pu aider? Cette question resta coincé longtemps dans un côté de leur tête. Mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne comprirent.

Lors de l'interrogation l'homme s'était suicidé en se mordant la langue, pour cause, aucune réponse ne lui fut soutiré. Ils n'avaient eut comme réponse que sans cela la boucle ne serait pas bouclé. Quelle boucle? le gourou lui-même ne le savait pas, mais il avait été témoin de la réussite de plan qui était noté dans un vieux livre, il l'aurait, il aurait son entrer au monde des morts en toute tranquillité, et c'est ça qui l'importait le plus.

Jamais Harry ne comprit le dernier regard de Peter, il ne comprit pas leur erreur, le changement, une envie subite, un effet papillon.


End file.
